1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driving circuit, a display panel, and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel driving circuit, a display panel, and driving method thereof for relieving horizontal crosstalk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polarity inversion is often used on a conventional display panel. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram for describing polarity inversion in conventional technologies of display panels. In FIG. 1, polarities on a transistor array of a display panel are illustrated. While the display panel displays a pixel of each transistor on the transistor array, polarity inversion of each the transistor is performed corresponding to each pixel on the display panel according to a certain order indicating alternative voltages, i.e., transforming a positive polarity into a negative polarity and vice versa. However, since data voltages transmitted to each the transistor on the display panel may interrupt driving voltages of corresponding pixel electrodes in forms of noises, and bring blurs as a result, display quality of the display panel is therefore disturbed, where such noises or blurs indicate horizontal crosstalk on the display panel.